deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Misa's Pure Love Memorial
Misa's Pure Love Memorial is a section in Ryuk's Human Observation Journal featured in Death Note 13: How to Read. The caption description reads, "'I'll do anything for Light!' Misa will often yell out serious things like that without a care in the world. Let's take a look at this diary, which chronicles her burning passion." Ryuk comments on this, saying, "This diary really pisses me off..." Description The description of the diary that Misa wrote (and Ryuk has somehow gotten ahold of) is entitled, "Me and Light's Love Love Diary! ♡" and reads, "This is Misa's super special diary, where I've recorded the journey from when I first had my dramatic encounter with Light, all the way up to marriage squeal! Looking back on everything now, a lot of stuff sure happened." Contents The contents of Misa's diary include sections entitled "Love Memories." These include descriptions of scenarios, pictures of what occurred, and commentary from Light. There is also an additional section regarding other girls pining for Light's affection. "Love Memory 1: Kira became my boyfriend" Description: "When I met Light at Aoyama, Misa's heart was struck by Cupid's arrow! I think Light felt the same way, too, because he went out with me in no time!" Image 1: Light reading the Second Kira's schedule Image title: "I sent a love letter!" Caption: "I think he noticed how much passion I put into it!" Image 2: Misa finding out Light's name through the power of her Shinigami Eyes Image title: "I got his name thanks to the Shinigami Eyes!" Caption: "Name confirmed with the Shinigami Eyes. What a cool name..." Image 3: Misa asking Light to let her be his girlfriend shortly after meeting him Image title: '''"My pushy proposal" '''Caption: "I couldn't wait any longer, so I went to his house. Would he be interested in me as his girlfriend?" Light's comment: "She's like a stalker..." "Love Memory 2: I dazzled Light with my array of outfits!" Description: "I put on tons of outfits to show Light a good time! I thought he'd be happy, but he was always so quiet. Light, you really have to open up!" Image 1: Misa disguised as a schoolgirl Caption: "Schoolgirl uniform's a must! This had to hit the strike zone!" Image 2: Misa disguised as Nori, a nurse Caption: "I think this really appealed to Light's more serious side!" Image 3: Misa wearing lingerie Caption: "This was my best shot! What do you think, Light?" Light's comment: "Huh? Oh, yeah." "Love Memory 3: I'll risk my life to save you!" Description: "Because I'm Kira's girlfriend, of course I helped with creating the new world! Misa's a helpful girl!" Image 1: Light looking at Misa, who is seeing L's real name with her Shinigami Eyes Image title: "I saw L's name!" Caption: "Misa's greatest feat! At least, it should have been. Sorry, Light..." Image 2: Misa running towards Light with news on Kyosuke Higuchi Image title: "Got a confession out of Higuchi!" Caption: "Got evidence against Yotsuba Kira! Was I a help to Light again today?" Image 3: Misa on a laptop, searching through pictures of mafia members and looking at their real names with her Shinigami Eyes Image title: "Checking up on the mafia!" Caption: "I spent a lot of late nights looking for the owner of the Death Note for Light. There might've been some times I felt overwhelmed." Light's comment: "Hmm? Yeah, good work." "Love Memory 4: Light and I, together at long last!" Description: "Finally, Light proposed to me! Now I can go back to being a regular girl, and live happily ever after with Light!" Image 1: Light walking into his bedroom, where Misa is lying on the bed Image title: "Roommates" Caption: "For a while, Light was so busy that we hardly ever saw each other. But it's okay, because I know how Light feels." Image 2: Misa asking Light if, by asking her to quit her job, he is proposing marriage, to which he hastily agrees Image title: "And then... ...the proposal!" Caption: "Light asked me to quit my job as an actress. Does this mean he wants to be with me every day?!" Misa crushes all of her rivals!" Description: "The meddlesome girls I need to keep an eye out for. Light already has a girlfriend, so get a clue and give up!" Image 1: person in question Image title: "Kiyomi Takada" Caption: "She only met Light at work, so Misa wins!" Image 2: person in question Image title: "Yuri" Caption: "Misa wins for having a more mature charm!" Image 3: Light pointing out that he has kissed other girls, such as Shiho and Emi Image title: "Other Sluts" Caption: "Girls who weren't even shown automatically lose!" Light's comment: "Damn it!" Other Finally, there is a picture of Misa hugging Light, who is silently pondering whether or not he should kill Misa. An added word bubble coming out of Misa's mouth says, "Misa's going to be so happy!" To the left of this is Ryuk, tilting his head in confusion and saying, "Huh? But he's dead." Category:Ryuk's Human Observation Journal